This invention relates generally to travel documentation, and more particularly to provision of a "ticketless" travel card package that stores encoded travel data as well as visible travel data, all such data being changeable as for each travel trip or itinerary.
In the past, it was proposed to provide "memory" cards or "smart" cards which have chips for memory, and sometimes microprocessors, embedded in the plastic cards, as a means for replacing the normal airline ticket or other transportation ticketing. However, such proposed cards required the user to have another document on which his or her travel itinerary was printed, so that the traveler's flight number, seat number, airline, time and date of flight etc. was readily available on that separate document.
There is need for a way to provide all travel trip information and data on one card to enable "ticketless" travel, and to enable change of all such information.